4 Reasons Why Wolfram Hates Water and 1 He Doesn't
by LoveLoveLove-x
Summary: These are 4 reasons why Wolfram hates water and one why he doesn't. Yuuram, Yuuri/Wolfram, BL, Shonen-ai. Fluffy One-shot.


**A/N: **First KKM fic! Please be nice (:

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Boy love, Shonen-ai, Yuuram, Yuuri/Wolfram. Whatever you call it. Don't like, then wth are you doing in the Kyou Kara Maou archive?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. If I did, Yuuri and Wolfram would be locked in a room and wouldn't be allowed to come out until they make babies! Mwahaha!

* * *

Everybody thought that Wolfram hated water. No, he despised it with the burning intensity of a thousand desert suns. That sounded closer to the emotion he felt towards that horrible substance. Some people may see water as a blessing, they find the droplets of silver falling from the skies as something to worship. The blonde prince just thought it was annoying. Of course, he had his reasons:

1) Wolfram hated the sea. The sea meant a ship and a ship led to seasickness. His pale hands would cling desperately to the ridges of the boat as the churning waters crashed mercilessly into the sides, making the ship rock dangerously and nearly spilling all its precious cargo. And when he would lean over the edge to try and calm his raging stomach, the stench of the dark water would not let the sick feeling ease any. Finally, when he could not take the feeling of both his own elevated temperature and the cold wind slapping his face, there would be no going back. The only other option was to empty his stomach contents and hope that that would stop the squeezing feeling in the pit of his stomach. It never did and never will.

But at that time a cool hand would brush his sticky hair back out of his emerald eyes and his gaze would lift to meet the concerned stare of the double black Maou.

"Are you alright, Wolfram?"

Only then would the queasy feeling stop for a while. At least until another crash resounded and he once again found himself clinging on to anything he could find. Yes, he most definitely hated the sea.

* * *

2) Fire's opposite is water. And his element was fire, which best resembled his personality. Wolfram was hot-headed and stubborn yet the water elements were calm and collected – his total opposite. However, there were those times when they couldn't be predicted. Their mazoku power could flow from them so suddenly that he would have no time to respond and they would douse his flame instantly, leaving him defeated. If ever he met a person who had an agreement with the element of water he would automatically feel even more on edge than usual.

He remembered one particular encounter with a certain Demon King. Maybe he underestimated him, but he wasn't expecting the amount of power that coursed through the double black's veins. To summon the Great Water dragons on his first use of Mazoku was amazing; not that he would ever admit that to Yuri's face. In his opinion though, his fiancé was still a wimp. Yuri met him in private and apologised, worried that he might have hurt the blonde in battle.

"I can't remember clearly what exactly I did to you, but I'm really sorry if I hurt you in any way."

"You didn't, wimp." Wolfram was fine, except from a wounded ego. The blonde wouldn't admit **that **either. Yes, he hated the water element.

* * *

3) The blonde was terrified of storms. It began when he was younger, he got locked out of the castle due to a late night mission and couldn't gain entrance as a giant thunderstorm rolled in from nowhere. He remembers the hot flashes of lightening and loud rumbling thunder and he shivers. But the worst bit of all? The torrential rain. It shot down in rows and rows, the wind pelting the small bullets of liquid into his small body without a care. Wolfram tried to keep himself warm using his fire Mazoku, but wasn't as experienced back then and was close to passing out from lack of energy when he finally gave it up. So he was forced to seek "shelter" next to the door, the small overhang providing close-to no protection from the onslaught of weather. One of the maids found him curled up outside early in the morning, close to a hypothermic state.

"Oh My God! Your Excellency! Somebody fetch a blanket and Gisela quick!" Nothing could make him forget the fear he suffered that night; healing powers could only do so much for his physical injuries.

* * *

4) Swimming is his least favourite hobby. Sure, he'll do it if it was a life or death situation but never for fun. Water never looked inviting to him, and he was sure it was out to get him.

"Wolfram! Me and Yuri are going swimming in the lake! Want to come with us?" His and Yuri's adopted daughter, Greta, bounced up and down happily in front of him.

"Sorry, Greta, I have to do some training," Greta's bouncing slowed, "Look after that wimp for me, make sure he doesn't drown, okay?" The small girl grinned.

"Okay!" She cried happily and sprinted down the corridor.

Meanwhile, the Demon King was watching Wolfram from around the corner.

"I'm a wimp? He's the one who won't even go swimming." Yuri murmured, sighed and slouched off with his hands in his pockets.  
And those reasons were only the tip of the iceberg when it came to his dislike of water.

* * *

However, there was one **big** advantage when it came to water that he couldn't live without. It brought Yuri back to him. Sure, it also took him back to earth, but it always transported him back home. Home – here, with Wolfram. Yuri's true home was in Wolfram's heart, even if he didn't know that yet.

Yes, Wolfram thought, he could definitely live with all his dislikes of water, for that one good reason. Forever and always.

Wolfram was standing alone, waiting. Then, at last, his ears picked up the sound of coughing and spluttering coming from the fountain. He stared as raven hair emerged from the water followed by a topless Yuri. Wolfram slowly paced over and held out a towel for the Maou.

"Welcome back."

"It's good to be home." replied Yuri, winking uncharacteristically at the blonde. Wolfram spun around to hide his slight blush and smile.

"Come on, wimp." Wolfram stated, still smiling.

* * *

**Reviews are like my drug :') and I needs me some drugs.  
I know people usually don't review one-shots but pwiddy pwiddy pwiddy pwease? Any thoughts or ways to improve?  
x**


End file.
